Talk:Characteristic Scroll
Monsters drops it would be nice if there was a list of monsters that drop scrolls (other than wa wabbit) if there are any. 80.178.195.219 08:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, it's :* Small Int: Sewer Keeper, Grossewer Shaman :* Small Agi: Sewer Keeper :* Great Str: Kaniger :* Great Int: Grossewer Shaman :* Great Wis: Wa Wabbit :* Great Cha: Wa Wabbit :* Great Vit: Wa Wabbit :* Powerful Vit: Dark Chest :I can't find any references to any other monsters which currently exist in game which also drop scrolls. Some that aren't implemented yet do drop them. Mummy Nova is one. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 03:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Scroll Requirements Changing? Some people have been saying that after the next update of Dofus the requirements for the various scrolls or parchments listed here will change. If anyone can confirm if and what these changes will be please reply. : Yes, they have been scheduled to change for a long time now, it's just been postponed. The new exchanges will not be known until the update actually happens. - Dashiva 10:42, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ok so the update happened... Any clues? : As expected, they have been postponed again. - Dashiva 10:18, 23 February 2006 (UTC) : Someone needs to mention whether all scrolls are drops or all scrolls can be made and so on... Can someone tell me that?! *smiles* Salamon Rudy Can anyone tell what the NPC Salamon Rudy at 2, -1 gives. He is at the left room of the inn and tells you he will give a scroll that makes you smarter in exchange of 120 moskito brows. : Striking - Dashiva 11:38, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Profession Scrolls Is there any information on scrolls that increase profession XP? --Bakuryuuha 23:00, 24 May 2006 (UTC) : Yes. See Profession scroll. --TaviRider 22:18, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Scroll Calculator The external link to the scroll calculator is currently broken. Let's give it a week. If it doesn't come back, we should remove the link. --TaviRider 22:18, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Scrolling to 101? Is it possible to scroll characteristics to 101? And do you have to use the great scrolls to 79 first then before going for the powerful scrolls? : Scroll the first 79 points after that use only powerfull scrolls (11 powerfull scrolls to be precise) then you finish with 101 --Cizagna 05:19, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Or you can scroll 1 point with a small scroll and then use 50 powerful scrolls =P has anyone every scrolled to 101? :Many have. --Kishou 19:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Scroll Sellroom Since the dragturkey update we now have a sellroom in both bonta and brakmar which you can buy and sell all types of scrolls. This is sure to make scrolling your char a hell of a lot easier. All scrolls can be created except for: Leek Pie, Release, profession XP scrolls, Golden Parchment, and weapon skill scrolls. all of which must be dropped from battles. NPC in Astrub (Virgil Onamaz 5, -20) can u get any scolls from this guy? : As far as I know his only purpose is to guide you in the direction of scrolls, not to hand out any scrolls. Scrolls are a P2P thing, so I doubt they'd make an NPC for every scroll in the middle of Astrub. --Pobega 04:27, 16 October 2006 (UTC) :: so can f2p players buy them and use them from p2p players? ::: Yes. --TaviRider 05:49, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I tried exchanging the NPC in Astrub with 100 Mushrooms I had and he exchanged back a Small Scroll of Agility...Has anybody else tried to exchange it with any other items and got a Scroll in return? : The NPC does not displays the "Exchange" option any more this could be a quest related option or it has been disable... need more info. Meanwhile i have remove the scroll and left a note in the NPC page. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:17, 4 December 2006 (UTC) All Items Used Whats the use or purpose of this table? as its very easy to see all the ingredients in the corresponding scroll. Aslo the individual pages shows for what its use the ingredient. The only collision with the ingredients that is happening is with the NPC outside the alchemist workshop in astrub as it changes other materials for the lower scrolls also known as the F2P Scroll NPC --Cizagna (Talk) 20:52, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :It's rather redundant and should be removed for legibility. --Kishou 06:10, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Well, the purpose is: you have an item, but you know if it's useful... you can click in that "Associated Recipes" but it will NOT show you scrolls exchange. Hmm.. lets take a look in the wikis page. Wow, all messed up! How about a alfabetic orderned list with all the itens? soooo much better to find if an item is or isnt in the scrolls exchange... but, thats ok, if you dont liked my idea... no problem =) --Rz(Talk) : The idea is nice, how to develop the idea is the problem, if we go in a order way, where would it better to put that info? to assign a page with a table of all the exchangeable items its nice very comfy, but at the end it would be better if the "item page" had that info, as the community is growing thiw will be start to be fix just have to be a little more patient. For now i will not remove until i get more feed back. --Cizagna (Talk) 19:09, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Ok, lets wait for more feed back. But, see, its a great idea to make a page about it... "Exchange_Itens"... or something like that --Rz(Talk) :If you have an item and don't know about its use, you look up the the article of that particular item in the dofus wikia. You don't come to the article "Characteristic Scroll" unless you already know that it could be used for scroll exchange. And most articles on scroll exchange mats do have mention of exchange scroll, such as Chance Belt and Blue Larva Skin. --Kishou 03:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) I'm with Kishou on this... the chart is very bulky, redundant (a quick Find will reveal if your item is used for scrolls or not), and only helps with scroll items.--199.111.74.148 06:37, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Man... ok =) delete it. But I have hmm.. lets see.. more than 200diferent itens in my bank, and... well.. open 200pages? while we could have ONE page showing all the exchangable itens? if you think 200pages its better, let it be ^^' Rz :: Follow this link Scroll Calculator (that is located on the article page) click on the Tofu image, and you can see to the right all the items required for exchange "scrolls" if you are interested on all the "exchangeable items" go to Resource Exchange Locations but its incomplete as the "200 pages" have incomplete information, and its been fill slowly. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Resource Exchange Locations is what i was talking about... sorry about all this arguss... so, now, i totally agree that my modification (all itens used) should be deleted... but, well, i saw that "For parchment and scroll exchanges, see the Scroll and Characteristic Scroll pages", and i do think that list i've 'made' could be in that new page... =) --Rz(Talk) Clean up Could someone please clean this up , its so messy . Perhaps a grid like in the dungeons page would be nice . :When i have extra time i will be happy to try to work out this.--Cizagna (Talk) 21:26, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Fogled won me, i just did ajustments --Cizagna (Talk) 22:02, 12 December 2006 (UTC) =P Small scrolls of agility are traded for 100 nibly rings at 0,3...not 0,-3 =P Acorn-only Agility scrolls In earlier versions, this was a medium scroll, but the error has now been corrected. This NPC now gives a Small scroll. I've made the correction in the table, but I'm not sure how the scrolling-to-101 procedure should be changed. :what update are you talking about? i exchanged 70 acorns to "scroll of agility" (medium) not so long ago. i dont remember any major update happening until now. 80.178.195.219 08:28, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::it is infact a small agility scroll now. the one at 2,17 i'm there now looking at it. he says small scrolls of agility. --Didodeman 00:36, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::: he's always said it's a small one, the one he gave just happend to be a meduim one. //PeetTM 12:35, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Rose petals for ivory scrolls? Is the info here correct? I've been to (-12,-39) which is inside trooll fair, but i couldn't find a npc to exchange with... Mounts Can the scrolls traded for Mounts be moved into another section? Just another chart for mount-scroll trades only. There are so many of them now and I'm sure there's going to be more. It's starting to take up a lot of room now. :I'd like to second this motion, there are 67 colors of mount and each one trades for a scroll. Less than half of the colors are listed now and the table is getting unruly and looks like crap. If there are no objections I would be glad to make the changes. Shreloche 12:11, 23 September 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry for my delay of answer... you can move it on Mounded Ghard there is a link also at the bottom of the table --Cizagna (Talk) 01:18, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::No problem Cizagna, I've made the changes and created a new table on the Mounded Ghard page as promised. ;) Hope you like the changes. --Shreloche 18:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Vandals? It appears someone changed the location of the exchange for scrolls of agi/70 acorns. I believe the correct location is 2,17 not 12,17 as is listed now. I'm changing it back to the correct locaton. They are indeed scrolls of agi and NOT small scrolls if agi as stated in the text as of today. Shreloche 12:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) : hmmm either someone beat me to it or I'm losing it because now when I went to correct the page it shows the right location. Shreloche 13:03, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hehehe that parent "(" cant be tricky it has happened to me a couple of times--Cizagna (Talk) 14:07, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :::=O Shreloche 07:28, 16 September 2007 (UTC) out of date section from article I removed the section below from the article. I think most of the suggestions are pretty obvious, or they are based on prices that fluctuate and vary from server to server. Although now I realize that the advice on skipping Great scrolls probably stems from the fact that Powerful Scrolls give two points--but that isn't mentioned below. :I'm wondering why this was removed from the main page. It's not out of date, inaccurate or bad advise no matter what server you play. I also don't think you understand why the advice is given in the first place from your last comment Shreloche 07:28, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm wondering as well. I came to this page today just for this section below, and found it removed. I agree with Shreloche. I think this section should be returned. If the concern is that prices fluctuate, then add a suggestion to the reader that they check prices. fenomenon 19:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Strength Use Small scrolls (Mush Mush spines) to 25, Medium to 49, and Powerful to 101 (skip Great). :Use Small scrolls (Mush Mush Thorns) to 25,THEN USE 38 POWERFULL is cheaper than made 24 medium cuz you will waste more prespick peaks and they are hard to get even if you buy,i scrolling an ecaflip on alma(spanish server)named phuky if u have any questions let me know please i hope this help u Vitality Use Small scrolls (Boar Tusks) to 25, Medium to 50, Great to 79, then Powerful. Powerful scrolls for vitality require Royal Bluish Jelly, which is according to many way too precious to be wasted for a couple of Vitality points. It is better off to drop powerful scrolls from Dark Chests than exchange. Wisdom Use Small scrolls (Gobball Horns or Mushrooms) to 25, then Medium to 50 then Powerful to 100/101. If you are really rich, high level and resourceful skip straight to Powerful scrolls, but as always this depends on market prices AND which server you play on. For the Average player use Small, Medium then Powerful scrolls as you level and build your character. Chance Use Small scrolls (Lumberjack Amulets or Arachnee Legs) to 25, Medium to 49, then Powerful to 101. Small scrolls of chance are available at Scroll sellrooms at very low price. Agility Use Small scrolls (Nimble Rings) to 25, Medium scrolls to 50, Great to 79, Powerful to 101. Intelligence Use Small scrolls up to 25 .Use Medium scrolls from 26 to 49, then Powerful all the way up to 101. Reseting if your character is a "perfect" one it means you have everything to 101, but if you want to reset it to change your element, you have to use the Second Potion on Otomai island, will you be reseted to 101 and stay perfect or will you be reseted to 100 and lost your perfection? :See talk page of article Resetting Characteristics and Spells --Cizagna (Talk) 05:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Loss of scrolled points Is it true that if you do the reset dungeon, all points put into characteristics via scrolls are completely lost? If so, I think this should be added to the main article Regen :The answer is "it depends". You can reset back to 0 (thereby completely losing your points), or you can reset back to 101 (thereby retaining all points up to 101). I'm not so certain that it should be put into this article as it says exactly what it needs to under the Resetting Characteristics and Spells entry. DragonC 14:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Scroll with Strokes Table Is this table correct because you get +2 for largest scrolls not +1? :Yes, all scrolls but Powerful give +1 point per scroll, but Powerfuls give +2 points per scroll. This is how it has always been, and this is what enables you to scroll to 101, as opposed to 100 (since using a Powerful scroll at 99 will boost +2 straight to 101). --DoctorT (talk) 21:15, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Obtaining What happened to the obtaining section on here? I want to know how to get some scrolls. :Funny that. Galrauch (talk) 17:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC)